Mr. Delightful
Description Mr. Delightful is as his name suggests. He likes to take pleasure in everything he does and laughs a lot. His favorite phrase is "Jolly Good Show". He has always wanted to own a circus. Some say he's from Candyland, but he hasn't told anyone for some reason. He tends to be gullible and is easily amused and impressed. As a gentleman, he is polite to everyone and treats everone kindly with respect (when not mad). He generally substitutes ungood words with food items (not guaranteed when he's mad). He also gives etiquette lessons on Tuesdays. Around work hours, he's more serious but continues to hold on to his delightful nature. However, don't make him mad though -- you'll be as good as fired. When he gets mad, he loses his gentlemanliness and goes rogue. Development Put in during stage 3 with Mr. B. Character History Mr. Delightful spent most of his time in his house and in his backyard as a child. He tried dating in 1920. It didn't go so well because nobody thought his mustache was cool. In 1932B, Mr. Delightful "moved" to the infinitiverse from the Infinite Verse. In 1933, something called "The Great Depression" occured and so he got smarter and more tactical with his candy. He participated in WWII but didn't last very long after he was crushed by a bed taped to the ceiling falling on him (caused by Mr. Prank). As a result, he has a fear of the ceiling. In 1972 he got a purple ribbon for his cooking skills. He also won five dollars. In the summer of 1983 helped his father, Mr. Delightful Sr., pick out a building from PropertyMart to start Technopark in. In 1994, his father gave him control of the Technopark and the building and he hired Mr. B. In 2005, he gave the company to Mr. B as a birthday present. In 2012, he was pickpocketed, which was the main topic of a debate. Mr. Delightful's Notes *Me! *Laughs a lot. *Likes butterflies. *I'm a no good turkey and I almost strawberry jammed up a speech up at a weekly meeting. Other Things/Trivia & Schtuuf *Mr. Delightful uses candy for money due to his homeland. *He's already threatened to fire Mr. B for his unkindness to his employees. *He takes detailed notes (detailed enough to make you creeped out) on his co-workers (that don't know) in a notebook (that the co-workers see on his desk every day). *He spends most of his work day running around with papers and answering phone calls (and being jolly). *Mr. Delightful attended The Presidential Debate 3 and was suprisingly not nervous about speaking. Acquaintances Friends *Birdley *Randy *Mr. B Enemies *Mr. J What He Does When Blamed For Something #He asks what he did wrong and if he can fix it. #If he can't fix it, he asks what he can do to make it up to him/her/them. #If he can't make it up to him/her/them, he asks what he/she/they want/wants him to do. #Then he does what he/she/they told him to do (no matter how inappropriate or disgusting). #And finally, he asks for forgiveness. If he isn't forgiven, he repeats steps 3 through 5 until he is. Category:Characters Category:Ordinary Program